


Holtz Loves Her Some Theodor Geisel

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Holtzmann the ADHD Engineer [9]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Not Quite a Drabble, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Patty and Holtz uncover a new move in the ghouly arsenal.





	

It was supposed to be just a class two ghoul but it ended up being more of a 3.5 if you asked Holtz. But that wasn’t the worst part, apparently. While Patty was in the middle of cornering it, a second ghost appeared. Holtz only managed to get out ‘Pa–’ before the ghost actually bowled Patty over (which Holtz had to admit was actually kinda awesome since she had never seen that happen before). 

Holtz ran over, proton wand firing after the second ghost. She looked down for a second and offered a hand.

“Anyone get the license plate of who just ran me over?” Patty asked, obviously a little dazed before her mind cleared and she climbed back to her feet with Holtzmann’s help. 

“Pretty sure it was THING2,” Holtzmann remarked with a teasing grin. Patty couldn’t help but laugh before getting back into the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I added about 300 words to the 2-parter 'When Heroes Meet Their Fans' and then suddenly got another burst of inspiration to a prompt about Patty getting 'run over' by a ghost so here we are. Haha. Wow I hate my ADHD right now.


End file.
